Breakaway
by rebelrea
Summary: Bella has been through some problems, but has high hopes and dreams. Edward moves up from Tennessee. Can he help her get over her problems and become what she's always wanted, a big star with a heart full of love? R & R! M for some swearing, just incase.


**AN: Hey everybody! This is my first story, and I hope you all like it. I know it's kinda short, but I wanted to post it to see what you guys thought. It barely follows the real Twilight story line, practically just the character names. I will post as often as I can, but i have softball everynight with school, but I'll try to keep it everyweek, maybe Friday, Saturday, or Sunday night. I'll also try to keep the chapters long, (way longer than this).**

**I love reviews! So please do so, even to tell me if it sucks. Also, if you want to see something happen later in the story, tell me, and I'll try to work in it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, lucky Stephanie does, but the story line is all mine. :)**

"Isabella!"

I cringe as I hear my name being screamed once again by the lips of my mother. I don't know what I did this time, not that it really matters. Nothing is ever really good enough for them. I ignore her, as I usually do, and slouched further back into my fluffy couch, the only nice thing in my room. The last time it was painted was years ago, a bright red, with faded dark blue carpet. No one really knows what it was supposed to be after. The lights are dim and dirty, casting shallow shadows over everything. My old boom box was playing around with my iPod, shuffling back from people like Avril Lavigne to George Strait. My iPod was also the only prized possession I had to my name. I saved up the money working all summer at some little shop selling old CDs and albums.

Through my blasting music, I could hear feet stomping through the hall, coming towards my tiny room. I knew what was coming, so I out on a blank face and watched as he threw open the door. His voice was thick and his face was turning red, probably from the restraint he had from pummeling my face in.

"Bella! Get your ass out here! Turn off that damn music now!" Phil nearly screamed at me. If his looks could kill, I would be dead, as I slowly got up and trudged my way out the door. His stare followed me all the way to the living room, where my Mom with equally furious wide eyes stared me down.

"What?" I grunted. I looked down at my Mom spread across the couch. If you could even call her a Mom, that is. All she does is lie around or hook up with some guy behind my step-dads back. She does nothing around the house, and all that work is put on my shoulders. But God forbid I do something slightly wrong, because that is unacceptable in the eyes of the anal whore.

"Didn't I tell you to clean the kitchen? The floors not swept, the dishes aren't done, the stove isn't cleaned, and the counters aren't wiped off. What the fuck were you thinking?"

I just stared baffled and speechless at her. I cleaned the kitchen, along with the 2 bedrooms, 2bathrooms, and this shitty living room too. I glanced at Phil, who had an evil and not to mention ugly smirk on his face. It immediately hit me that this was his doing. Always after I do something on my long list of chores, he messes it up. Making some food, splattering the counter, leaving countless dishes, all those things get me in trouble, seeming like a never did a thing in the first place. It's always like this.

"Get in there and do them!" my Mom says. I walk into the kitchen and start cleaning whatever Phil left behind. As soon as I heard the couch sag more and a slight giggle, I quickened my pace. I did not want to be anywhere near them as they start a little rendezvous.

I honestly don't know what they see in each other, or how my Mom stooped this low. My father died right after I was born, to this day I never get clear stories about why. Some things I heard was that he got shot in the city, or that he drowned on the Pacific working an oil rig, or that he just got seriously sick. I don't know what of the many things are true, but I honestly don't care. It doesn't matter how he died, just that he isn't here right now and there's nothing any of us could have done to change it.

My Mom is very pretty, and she obviously uses that to her advantage. She has long light brown hair, cut into layers framing her face. Most of the time it is messy, but sometimes when she steps out of her drug induced haze, she will do it up all nice, like pictures I saw from before. Her eyes are dark hazel, that are set deep into her smooth tanned skin. Her lips always have some lipstick on it, which she also uses to put color on her cheeks.

Before my Dad died, she told me she was a high class business woman, working her tail off. When she met my Dad, she focused less on work and more on starting a wonderful family with the love of her life. This of course affected her career, but when she found out she was pregnant with me she was overjoyed. But then he died, and I guess it went all downhill after that. She stayed healthy enough to have me, and then fell straight to the gutter. I think she lost it after he died, losing the only thing she ever loved. I have sympathy for her, I really do, but it is still no excuse for what she does now. She started doing drugs, and sometimes a bunch of shots of liquor, when it's really bad. I guess by trying to find solace in the death of my Dad, she started sleeping around to feel wanted. When she met Phil, he wooed her into marrying him and here we are. I think he knows that she cheats on him, and I also think he doesn't care because he cheats on her too.

I quickly finished up the dishes and rushed to my room, passing their disgusting groping session on the way. I turned my music back on and turned it up really loud. I looked up the window and saw the early spring blossoms around the house. I loved to watch the perennials planted by my window change throughout the seasons. They were so beautiful. Sometimes in my old sketch book I would draw them in the different seasons, carefully capturing them with each pencil stroke. Other than music, which was practically my life, art was a close second. I guess I shouldn't say art, because I pretty much just draw or take pictures of everything. But that's good enough for me, and I love it.

Feeling inspired, I turned down my music and pulled out my guitar. It's an old acoustic fender, and used to be my Dad's. It's one of my favorite things, and the only thing I have from him. I taught myself the notes a long time ago, and now they just flow through my fingers. I love to write notes and lyrics, piecing together little stories about life, love, and loss. Though I have experienced few of those things, it all still comes naturally to me. That's my dream, to one day get out of this rotten hole and move to Nashville, and become somebody.

I hear an unintelligible scream, and after I look at the clock saying 11 o'clock, I realize that was my yell to get to bed. It's like a boot camp here, and the one thing I always want is to get out. School tomorrow should be fun. Well not really, but I would rather be there than in this house any time.

XxXxXxX

"_I'm al, I'm al, I'm alright. It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight, so I guess I'm doing alright." _

My alarm clock startled me and I flipped off the bed, hitting the floor with a big thud. I heard the song that was playing, and snorted. Beautiful day, my ass. The rain was pounding on the roof, but the small streaks of lightning in the distance showed the storm was almost over. I slowly got up and untangled myself from the blanket. I rubbed my aching neck as a stumbled into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror at the girl in front of me.

She had a few blemishes on her face, the result of being a 17 year old, but nothing cover up couldn't fix. Her long dark brown hair was tied up tight into a bun, and her bangs were just barely touching the tops of her eyes. Her brown eyes stared back at me, checking out the same old same old. What everyone else calls an 'athletic body' but I know I'm fat. Her pale skin was shiny with the night time oil build up. Her small pink lips sighed as she took in the always mediocre look that was me, and always has been.

I grabbed a few towels and brushed out my hair, getting ready to get in the shower. The hot water felt wonderful running down my back, as I scrubbed my hair with my new shampoo that smelled deliciously like melons and flowers. I did my normal routine, and quickly got out and dried myself off. With a quick look at the time, and realizing I had only 30 minutes, I quickly got dressed and put on my makeup. I ran to my room, grabbed my back pack and flew to the bus stop. Always skipping breakfast, I'm never hungry this early.

The bus ride was always the same, with me sitting in the way back seat with my friend Rose. I took in the sight on the way back of all my peers. Most I didn't know, or didn't care to know. I was friends with some, the kind of friend that you say a quick hey to in the hallway. But I can easily say so far on this bus, Rose is the only one that has made real time for me, and she doesn't know how much I appreciate it.

"Bella! Guess what! So there was this boy named Emmett and he….." She started going on about this special boy, and I just smiled and nodded where it was needed. I really didn't want to get caught up in this new relationship of hers, because next week he'll be gone, and she'll be crying on my shoulder, until the next boy comes along. I'm starting to think the boys have a list of when it's the next guys turn to make a move. Kate is very beautiful, with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes, a 'knock-out' as some dweebs might say.

"Are you even listening to me?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah of course," I said quickly with a smile. Her bright smile was immediate as she continued with whatever she was saying. We got off the bus and walked into the school. By the time her little story was over, we were already by my locker. She would always wait for me by mine and then we would go towards hers, a few hallways down. I pulled out my books and slammed my locker shut.

"Hey Reagen, guess what?" I was beginning to think that was the only thing she knew how to say.

"What?"

"Did you hear about the new kid that's gonna be here today? He came from in the south somewhere, everybody saying he's supposed to be a looker. I heard that he's rich, and that his father moved his whole family up her for a promotion. I can't wait to meet him. "

He sounded interesting, but I really had no intention of meeting him or prying my way into his life. My school is pretty small, so word gets around fast about this kind of stuff. I'm sure most girls are already putting together some pathetic plan to get him, and he probably will be enjoying it.

We arrived at her locker and I waited patiently as she did for me as she kept talking about the new kid. I just rolled my eyes, she was almost as a bad as some of the sluts. She's only like this because her Dad left her when she was young. She deals with his rejection by getting guys to like her. We have been each other's support system through everything.

The warning bell rang and we parted ways to head to our 1st periods. I had History, and it was about the easiest class I have ever taken. The teacher, Mr. Andrews was ADD, and whenever he didn't take his pills was absolutely hilarious.

I walked in absentmindedly, heading for my usual seat in the far back corner of the room. Just as I was about to throw my back-pack on the desk, I looked up. Sitting in my spot was the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. But that didn't mean he could just take my seat. I stopped in front of my desk and cleared my throat. He looked up, and right away I got lost in his looks. His bronze hair was just sweeping past his bright green eyes, which were probing mine, probably wondering why I was gawking at him. He had lightly tanned skin and a very muscular but lean body. After a second I realized I was staring and snapped out of it.

"Excuse me, but that's me seat," I finally said. He probably thought I was a freak for just standing there with my mouth slack.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was taken. I'll get out of your way," he politely responded. Oh great, a charmer too. What was the world trying to do to me?

"That seat right there isn't taken," I said pointing to the seat to the right of mine. He smiled in thanks, and I went weak in the knees. His teeth were gleaming white, and had the cutest little smile I had ever seen. I realized I was gawking again, so I quickly dropped my back pack and slipped into my seat.

"Hi," I heard from my side, and as I looked up I saw that beautiful smile again. "My name is Edward, I just moved here."

"Hey," I smiled shyly. "My name is Isabella, but everybody calls me Bella."

He looked dazed for a second, but then quickly said, "Beautiful name, suits you."

By that I had no idea what to think or what to say back, but thankfully Mr. Andrews just started the lesson. So I turned forward in my seat and tried not to daydream about the beautiful boy sitting 2 feet away from me.

XxXxXxXxX

"And that's all for today. You have 10 minutes to do whatever you want," Mr. Andrews finished and sat down in his seat to put on his daily YouTube song.

I started packing up my stuff when I heard a laugh beside me. I turned around and saw Edward reading something in my notebook. I snatched it from him and blushed when I saw he was reading my poem about men and daises. Rose dared me to write something stupid like that for the writing contest, so I did. It was good, but extremely sarcastic and made absolutely no sense.

"Hey!" Edward pouted. "I was reading that."

I took my finger and slid it down the side of my face. "Oh, boo hoo," I pouted back before laughing. He mock glared back before standing up and plopping down on top of my desk, shooting me a brilliant smile. I just shook my head.

"So Edward, where are you from?"

He sighed, "Do you know how many times I had to tell this story? People here are like gossip machines. I met this one girl, Jessica I think, who was literal sucking out almost every detail and hanging all over me." He fake shuddered and I laughed. Edward seemed like a pretty cool kid, someone I could get along with pretty well.

"Well?" I pushed for some real answers.

"I used to live in Columbia, Tennessee. My Dad got promoted and moved up here to be the Chief of Medicine for U of M. I'm an only child, so it's just me, him and my Mom. I'm closer to her though, my Dad is pretty much never around."

I could relate, and gave him a sympathetic smile. He gave a small smile back and shrugged.

"So, what about you? Does beautiful Bella have a life story?"

I blushed a deep red at that nickname. Beautiful my ass, I was plain as plain could be. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I'm an only child too, but my best friend is Rose, you'll probably be meeting her soon. Born and raised in Howell, same old same old. My mom doesn't work, but is never really around. She married my step-father Phil; he's out a lot with his work too. So I'm pretty much on my own. But that's okay, because I prefer it that way." I saw the sad look that started to come across his face, so I quickly changed the subject. "So anyway, what's your next class?"

"I actually have no idea," he laughed. "I just got my schedule this morning, haven't really looked past this hour." He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a slip of paper. He glanced at it then looked hopefully back up at me. "I have Biology, what do you have?"

I felt a small twinge of disappointment. This boy would have been a nice addition to my boring Chemistry class.

"Dang, I have Chemistry. What's the rest of your schedule?" I was sincerely hoping that Edward was in some of my classes.

"Biology, English, Geometry, Lunch, Shop, Drawing. You?"

"Chemistry, English, Algebra, Lunch, Choir, Drawing. Sweet, we have every other class together," I beamed at him. He laughed and nodded.

"Seems we do. Would you do the great honor of being my tour guide for the rest of today?" he asked in an overly dramatic way.

"Why, I would be honored," I played right back, and as soon as I finished the bell rang. We slung our backpacks on and walked towards the door.

"Umm, first I have to go to my locker, is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I laughed at his hesitance. "Lead the way Edward." I smiled at how nice his name rolled of my tongue.

He led me through some hallways, and stopped at a locker to start doing his combination. I was almost giddy with the realization that his locker was only about 20 ft down from mine. What was this new kid doing to me? I have never felt this way around any boy before.

I tugged on his arm and leaned against the locker next to his. "My locker is like right there," I smiled. He looked over and seemed really happy with that new information.

"Well looks like I'll be up more in your skin than you originally thought," he laughed.

I shook my head at him and replied, "No, never. But we only have 6 minutes, so if you don't want to be late on your first day, we better get going."

He slammed his locker and nodded his head. "Ready. Now where's Mrs. Macovoy's room?"

I gestured with my hand down the opposite way we came and started walking. He matched pace with me. We passed Rose in the hallway and she was making weird gestures at me, trying to mouth something I couldn't understand.

I leaned in close to Edward and whispered in his ear, "See the crazy looking blonde?" He nodded. "That's Rose," I giggled.

He turned around to whisper right back, "She's pretty interesting looking. I don't know if you're the right tour guide if your friends are like that." I knew he was teasing by the light tone in his voice.

I lightly shoved him and said, "Well pretty soon she'll be your friend too, so get used to this craziness." I mouthed 'later' to Rose, who was still acting like a crazy person trying to get my attention, and walked right on by.

The warning bell rang which sounded like a terrible off-key alarm clock. Edward mock covered his ears and scrunched up his face.

"Yep, that's what we have to deal with here. Well this is you room, Monsieur. I'm sure you can take it from here," I said smiling, wiggling my hand in front of him acting for a tip.

He rolled his eyes and took my hand, flipping it around to kiss it instead. His lips brushed across my knuckles, while looking up at my shocked expression. He dropped my hand and turned into the classroom, leaving my there stunned. What was that? He sure moved fast. And I think I liked it.

The tardy bell rang, knocking me out of my reverie. I hurried towards my classroom, my hand still tingling from where Edwards lips had been.

* * *

**Did you guys like it?**

**Please review and tell me so! It's my first story, and all criticism and whatnot are extremely welcome!**

**And as you probably noticed, not even their characters really follow the real book. But I just wanted to write a story, and not one that was actually about Twilight. **

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review! :)**


End file.
